buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wolf, the Ram, and the Heart
"The Wolf, the Ram, and the Heart" was a hardcover collecting issues thirty-nine to forty-four of the Angel comic book series. Synopsis Just as he was leaving Los Angeles, Angel was "summoned" into the future by Darrow, an agent of the Senior Partners, who shows him the world that James had created, only for Angel to leap off the building into the city rather than remain and be forced to help the Senior Partners again. While exploring the city, Angel discovered that his original offices have been turned into a museum dedicated to his memory—including a statue of him—allowing him to re-arm himself before he was forced to retreat to the sewers with Darrow to escape James. Before he can learn Darrow's plan, however, Darrow was found unconscious, only for Angel to learn that Darrow's attacker was actually Illyria. Having convinced Illyria that he was only there to help take down James, regardless of what other plans Wolfram & Hart have for him, Angel, Illyria and Darrow sneak into James's main office, only to discover that James had been decapitated by his "sister." As Illyria clashes with James's sister, Darrow, fatally injured in the fight, admits to Angel that he had a great role in the past that will see him acting in ways he never imagined, but dies before he can fully explain this comment. Although James's sister offers Angel control of this Earth, granting him freedom to run it any way he likes so long as he continues to provide her with her armies, Angel rejects the offer due to his experience with trying to run Wolfram & Hart that way, asking that Illyria send him back to the past so that he can confront James.82 Returning to his time, Angel was able to use a gem that he had acquired from Darrow to disrupt James before he and Connor—using Connor's new powers—defeated James. Returning to Angel Investigations—while expressing confidence that the present-day Illyria would find them again—Angel confronted the Conduit in the White Room one last time, informing it that he or Connor would always be there to stop W&H's plans. Stories * "The Wolf, the Ram, and the Heart, Part One" * "The Wolf, the Ram, and the Heart, Part Two" * "The Wolf, the Ram, and the Heart, Part Three" * "The Wolf, the Ram, and the Heart, Part Four" * "The Wolf, the Ram, and the Heart, Part Five" * "The Wolf, the Ram, and the Heart, Part Six" Appearances * Angel * Anne Steele * Charles Gunn * Connor * Illyria * Myresto Mor * Kate Lockley * Laura Kay Weathermill * Polyphemus * Spike * Darrow Collections *"The End" Gallery Screen shot 2012-06-16 at 10.23.16 AM.png|Last panel of Angel After the Fall #17|link=After the Fall, Part Seventeen Screen shot 2012-06-16 at 10.22.50 AM.png|Last Panel of Angel's IDW Comic series which calls back to After the Fall issue 17 Screen shot 2012-06-20 at 1.57.32 AM.png|Angel and Connor make amends nl:The Wolf, the Ram, and the Heart Category:Angel comic collections